The Beast and the Gemstone
by Arctic Greymon
Summary: What if Ruby had a brother what if that brother was Blake's old whitefang partner?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast and the Gemstone**

 **I originally got this idea by watching 10 FACTS you probably didn't know about RUBY ROSE by EruptionFang. In the video, he had said how Ruby and Adam had the same colour scheme and how their emblems Scatter and Wilt, are similar but are not related. Which got me thinking; what if they were related? what if they were brother and sister who got separated at a young age? I looked it up but couldn't find a fanfic on the subject, so I'm writing my own! Faunus Ruby. Please leave a review and hope you enjoy.**

Today was not a good day for Ruby Rose. Usually she would be bright and cheerful; first one up out of all of team RWBY, usually beating Nora up as well. But not today, today she didn't even want to get out of bed. But she also had classes to go to, when her team asked her about the sudden change in attitude. From the cheerful energetic Ruby, to this quiet seemingly depressed one. she smiled and said that she was just having an off day and that they were going to be late for Oobleck's class. They seemed to buy it well apart from Yang, she knew the truth. so, Yang decided to take her adoptive sister to Junior's bar. Junior was an info broker, someone who could get almost any information for the right price. Because of this Junior's bar attracted some… shadier people, but all were made aware that disrupting other costumers was a bad idea. Ruby said it wasn't necessary but Yang insisted, practically dragging Ruby out the door.

Later on, at the bar, Yang spotted some of her friends from signal and told Ruby she was going to go catch up. knowing Ruby could handle herself. So, their Ruby sat at the bar, drinking a lemonade. Melanie and Militia (AN: who unless are talking individually will be referred to as the Twins.) seemed to have taken a shine to Ruby the last time Yang had taken her there. Were concerned about why she seemed unhappy and tried to get her to talk about it, only to be meet with an "I'm fine don't worry" from her.

Ruby was unhappy that Yang wondered off on her to talk to some friends. But then again, Yang also knew the real reason Ruby was acting like this and thought she might need some time alone. It was because of something that happened on this day 11 years ago, when Ruby was 4; the night Ruby's family died.

Flashback

It was snowing and Ruby was living in village outside of vale at the time, with her parents and her brother. They were just walking home from the market. Ruby looked a lot younger but there was one noticeable difference; Ruby had a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. that's right, Ruby Rose is a wolf faunus like her mother her father and brother were both bull faunus though. (she keeps her ears pinned down most of the time)

When they got home her dad turned on the News. Only to find an announcement, a horde of Grimm were seen in the nearby area and were headed towards the village. Bullheads were on their way towards the village to try and evacuate the residents and huntsman to hold off the Grimm just as that was said. there was screaming from outside. The Grimm had arrived first.

"Summer, Ruby, Adam we have leave NOW!" Mino (Ruby's dad) yelled, running to his weapon a battle-axe which sat in the cardboard near the kitchen (AN ok who can guess who Mino is a reference to).

Summer got the kids and her weapon, as they started to run to the Evac point which was unfortunately on the other side of town. As they were running summer was falling behind from carrying Ruby, which was lucky because if she had been keeping up then she may have been killed by the Nevermore that swooped though the building to their left. Unfortunately, it also separated Ruby and Summer from Mino and Adam.

"Summer, Ruby are you alright!" Mino yelled though the rubble

"We're fine get to the Bullheads we'll meet you there!" Summer relied looking around, she realised that it would take too long climb or move the rubble with Ruby on her back.

"Alright, Adam come on, we got to move." Mino said.

"Ruby, let's go." Summer said turning to Ruby.

Summer and Ruby started running through the alleyways of the village, well it was more like Summer carrying Ruby though them. Summer was sure this path would lead them to the Bullheads and it would of. If the path wasn't blocked by more rubble. Summer was going to find yet another way around when she noticed that they were being surrounded by Grimm.

"Dame it" Summer muttered as she put Ruby down and draw her weapons, about to defend her daughter. When a boarbatusk burst through the wall on her left. Knocking her and Ruby down, Ruby cried out in pain as some of the Rubble hit her leg.

"Ruby!" Summer cried, before slicing one of the beowolves that tried attacking her in two. Seeing that Ruby's injury wasn't too bad, she turned her focus to the Grimm surrounding them and preceded to attack them trying to keep their attention on her and not on Ruby. Which was working, until one beowolf got lucky and attacked her from behind her when she was dealing with another grimm.

Summer cried out in pain as the beowolf's claws hit her back. Lucky Mino decided to find them after leaving Adam at the Bullheads thinking that they should have been there by now.

"NO!" Mino yelled in anger firing several rounds at the Grimm from his Battle-axe's Machinegun form, this however turned the Grimm's attention on him. Seeing this he used it to draw the grimm away from his wife and child.

"Mama?" Ruby said after the Grimm left, crawling towards Summer.

"Ruby, come here." Summer said weakly knowing that her strength was fading and that Ruby wouldn't be able to make it to the bullheads on her own, let alone with an injured leg. "everything's going to be ok, just stay quiet, I'll protect you" she continued wrapping herself and Ruby in her white cloak. Which although had claw marks ripped through it, she hoped would hide them amongst the snow from the grimm. As night fell the sounds of the Grimm grew quiet and at some time during the night Ruby fell into an uneasy sleep. As for Summer, she gave in to her injuries and blood loss and had passed on some time during the night as well.

The Next Morning Hunters and huntresses searched the village looking for survivors, though they were mainly expecting bodies. one hunter a man named Qrow, was mainly looking for the former leader of his disbanded team Summer Rose. She and her husband had not got off the bullheads when they had landed. He went down an alleyway and almost turned back, if it wasn't for the blood splatters nearby.

"Grimm don't leave blood." Qrow had muttered, knowing that Grimm disintegrate after being killed. Seeing a lump in the snow and noticing the snow was patchy having started to melt he carefully moved towards it hand ready to draw his weapon. When he reached it, he noticed that it could be a person and brushed away the snow, he immediately cried out in grief laying there not breathing was his friend Summer. He was so upset he almost didn't hear the tiny sobbing coming from the cloak, which made him notice Ruby laying there as well crying.

Flashback end.

Ruby though back to what happened after the Grimm attack, Qrow took her to Taiyang who adopted her and introduced her to Yang. Qrow found Mino in another part of the village, but he had died as well. As for Adam he couldn't be found, though Ruby hoped he made it to the bullheads and was somewhere safe.

"So, what's with all the gloomy faces lately." Junior asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about something that happened, a long time ago." Ruby replied, staring into her drink.

"Well, it seems to be a growing theme around here that guys moping around to." Junior said, pointing to a guy sitting at the bar with his back turned to Ruby and Junior.

Something didn't sit right with Ruby, the guy had a rose emblem on the back of his trench coat, one that Ruby had only seen on two other people; her father: Mino and her brother: Adam. Ruby then noticed the red hair just like her brother's, but it couldn't be could it? Getting up she walked over the man and asked a question in a timid yet hopeful voice.

"Adam, is that you?"

 **And chapter end let me know what you though until next time Arctic out.**

 **Ok, as some of you could probably guess, I'm rewriting some chapters or more like going over them and fixing any mistakes I can find. I understand that a lot of you have problems with my Spelling, Grammar and Punctuation. All I can ask is for you to have patience, I don't have anyone to check my chapters before they go up. Which means I have to do it myself, which also means I'm more like to make mistakes, as what makes sense to me may not to you. So please let me know if you have any constructive criticisms and I'll do my best. I'm also glad to hear that people are liking the concept. I would also like to apologise for the lack of updates; personal life among other things got in the way. But like I tell people, I make no promises on updates as I feel that it will only lead to rushed chapters or deadlines I can't keep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beast and The Gemstone**

 **Ok here's the second chapter of The Beast and The Gemstone this chapter is going to focus on Adam a bit more. Letting us know what happened to him after the attack. Adam will also kind of act like normal but will have a soft spot for Ruby and be having second thoughts about the White Fang. Also for those of you wondering when in the timeline this takes place its after season 1 were they discover Blake is a faunus but before the food fight of season 2 so in between seasons.**

Adam Taurus was not having a good day a few months ago his partner Blake left the White Fang and since then he had been thinking about the original goals of the White Fang. Which was peace and equality between humans and faunus at least that's was originally now though? What was it that they were trying to obtain now? It wasn't equality that's for sure it was like the leaders of the Fang wanted to show they're better than humans to get them to respect us. (AN: the white fang operates throughout Remnant so in this fic there are several "Leaders" who take control the White Fang in the different areas of Remnant) Places like Patch were ignored by the fang because no problems with humans and faunus really existed there. But after Blake had left Adam was beginning to doubt whether or not faunus were getting more respect. Sure people feared the Fang but fear wasn't the same as respect.

Adam then got to thinking about why it was affecting him more today than before. It was what happened 11 years ago it started out like any other day for him then things got crazy fast one minute they were at home having a normal day the next they were running for their lives. Adam thought back to the point they got separated.

Flashback

"Summer, Ruby are you alright?" his dad Mino yelled over the rubble as he got up being knocked down by the rubble.

"We're fine get to the Bullheads we'll meet you there!" he heard relied Summer

"Alright Adam come on we got to move" Mino said checking Adam was ok.

"Ruby let's go." Adam heard Summer say through the rubble

Adam and Mino started running towards the Bullheads both hoping that Summer and Ruby would be alright. Lucky there seemed to be no grimm getting in the way for them and they were able to make it to the Bullheads. They got on one and were waiting for Summer and Ruby to get there.

"They should be here by now" Mino muttered so low Adam almost missed it. Mino knelt down in front of Adam and said "Adam I'm going to look for the others I need you to stay on this ship do you understand I need you to stay on the ship."

"I understand." Adam replied

"Good I'll be back I promise" Mino said

Mino then ran back out into the chaos outside. Adam waited for him to return with Summer and Ruby. Eventually he heard the 2 piolets talking.

"We have to leave the towns overrun." called one piolet

"No please my family is haven't made it back yet" Adam said running to them

The two men looked at each other "Sorry but if we stay much longer then we might not make it maybe they're on one of the other ships." One of the men said knelling down in front of him.

With that the bullhead took off eventually they landed as soon as they got off one of the piolets tried to help Adam find his family. But to no anvil Adam was sent to an orphanage which was run by a faunus hating lady guess what she hated him sure she seemed nice to anyone else but faunus treated badly it was a month later that he was kicked out of the orphanage. Another two months passed and he was found on the streets by another faunus who took him in and introduced him to the White Fang there he met Blake a young cat faunus. The two became friends though Adam never spoke of his past and became closed off about it.

Flashback end

As time went on Adam started to blame humans for the loss of his family if they had of stayed a bit longer he was sure his parents and sister would still be alive. But recently he started to doubt some of that he started to remember that his dad told him that violence would only cause more violence to happen and that it would escalate into another war. He was broken out of his train of thought by a timid voice behind him.

"Adam is that you?" said a familiar voice though Adam couldn't quiet place it something in him was saying he knew the owner.

Turning around Adams eyes widened at first he thought it was a trick but her age was right, she had black hair that tipped red at the end and silver eyes and finally she had a red hooded cape. There standing before him alive and well was his long thought to be dead little sister… (AN: thought of ending it here

"Ruby?" Adam said not quite trusting his eyes

"Adam!" Ruby said with tears as she almost knocked him over when she tackled him into a hug.

"How I thought you were." Adam couldn't finish.

Meanwhile back at beacon Weiss was thinking about how her leader had been acting today she said it was just an off day but Yang did still seem more concerned afterwards. Looking around the dorm she decided to do some cleaning after all with Ruby and Yang somewhere in vale and Blake in the library reading there wasn't much else to do seeing the unmade state of Ruby's bed Weiss decided to start there. When Weiss moved the pillow she noticed what looked like a photo lying face down on the bed curiosity got the better of her and she decide that a quick look wouldn't hurt. Picking up the photo and turning it over Weiss saw that it was what looked like a family photo. In it was an obviously younger Ruby about 3-4 years old with the same Red cape being held by an older woman who looked just like her only with a white cape. Weiss assumed this was Ruby's mother but what confused her were the two men in the photo who looked alike who were they if they were related to Ruby how come she hadn't seen the boy he looked like he could be at beacon by now and nether Ruby or Yang mentioned a brother now she thought about where was Yang in the photo. Could Ruby have been adopted? Is that why she was so sad today?

"What are you doing?" Blake said startling her out of her thoughts

"You startled me" Weiss said looking at Blake. "Anyway I was Making Ruby's bed I was bored and decide to do some tidying and Ruby seemed down today so." She trailed of.

"you thought you would do something nice." Blake said smiling before noticing the Photo. "what's that?"

"Oh I found this under Ruby's Pillow I think it might be the real reason why she was down today" Weiss replied handing Blake the Photo. Blake looked at the photo and noticed Ruby and her mum but what shocked her was the boy in the photo a boy she had meet in the WhiteFang and been partnered with. A bull faunus named Adam Taurus.

 **Oh no how will Blake react to this? So what did you guys think of this chapter thanks to the people who reviewed and those who like this story. Please feel free to leave a review and until next time Arctic out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beast and The Gemstone**

 **Arc: Ok so finally I have some time on my hands and I'm not too tired to think of the next chapter so let's get on with this… hmm I feel like I'm forgetting something though but what?**

 **Ruby: The disclaimer? Remember you've forgotten it in the last two chapters.**

 **Arc: Really? (Looks though chapter scripts) so I did, ahh my bad? Umm you want to do the disclaimer Ruby? also how did you get here anyway?**

 **Ruby: Sure and to be honest I have no idea. Anyway Arctic Greymon does not own RWBY or any of its characters they, well we belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Arc: what she said anyway I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I will be trying to work on my punctuation and grammar. As I know that can be quite bad at times so sorry for that. If you have any suggestions or tips let me know, also I'm planning semblances mainly for Jaune and Ren I know that there is the theory that Jaune's semblance is a shield but I don't think that's true because all auras act as a shield to some degree and I feel when Jaune blocked Cardin's punch that was more an uncontrolled burst of aura then a semblance but I think a light based semblance would suit him. If you have any ideas let me know. Anyway let's get started**

' **though'**

" **talking"**

Blake stared at the photo of Ruby's family practically at the boy she met in the white fang. 'why is he in this photo he never mentioned a sister or any family at all in the fang and how does Ruby know him' Blake though

"...ake Blake? Blake!" Weiss yelled to get her teammates attention.

"Wha, what?" Blake replied snapped out of her thoughts,

"You zoned out on me. Is something wrong?" Weiss asked concerned.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Blake said trying to avoid having to about Adam to Weiss.

"Blake didn't we agree that if a problem came up you would come tell us first?" Weiss replied narrowing her eyes at Blake.

"I know the boy in the photo…" Blake said

"Really how who is he how does Ru…" Weiss said until Blake interrupted her

"Weiss I would answer but I don't think that it's…" Blake replied but was interrupted by Weiss "Blake just tell me"

"Promise you won't freak out or overreact or anything?" Blake asked

"I promise" said Weiss

Blake took a breath thinking about how to put it. In the end she decided to be strait forward "He was my partner in the white fang." It took about 5 seconds for Weiss to fully process what she had been told "WHAT!"

-Scene change-

Ruby and Adam had just got over the shock of finding out that the other wasn't dead and had started talking about their lives and catching up with each other.

"So what have you been doing how are you here." Adam asked

"Well I've told you about how uncle Qrow found me and took me to Taiyang who adopted me right well Qrow's a teacher at Signal he taught me everything I know and thanks to his teachings I became a great huntress in training."

"so your trying to become a huntress?" Adam asked her.

"of course mum was one and well I guess that I want to be like her also I want to help people mum and dad always said that we should help others." Ruby said with a smile.

"yes I know… so you still attending signal then?" Adam asked remembering what their parents taught them.

"Well no not exactly I got moved to beacon this year" Ruby said "it's been kind of hard I mean I got moved head 2 years and I was made the leader of my own team."

"Really? Wow you ok with handling that?" Adam asked concerned for his little sister.

"of course we have had a few issues latest being finding out Blake was a faunus that was a shock."

"Wait Blake Belladonna a cat faunus?" Adam said shocked. 'so that's where she went after leaving the fang.'

"yes but how did you know…" Ruby asked before she came to the most likely conclusion one that she hoped she was wrong on "Your apart of the white fang!?"

"Yes and I can only assume that she told you she was in it to?" Adam said.

"That's not the point why are you apart of a group that makes things worse for the rest of our kind!" Ruby demanded. Upset that her own brother was in the fang.

"Because they took be in after the attack back when they still protested instead of using extreme measures." Adam said.

"But why are you still a part of it?" Ruby asked.

"lately I've been asking the same question." Adam said.

"then come back to beacon with me I'm sure my team would like to have you around." Ruby told him

"Really? even Blake." Adam replied.

"Well when we explain that you're not a part of the white fang anymore. I'm sure it will work out." Ruby said.

Adam was still reluctant and ruby could see this so she removed the hair pins that kept her ears down and did something no-one had been able to resist the puppy dog eyes "Please" She said Drawing out the e's.

"Well ok" Adam said silently cursing the fact he had forgotten about Ruby's puppy dog eyes he swore that it was some kind of evil semblance.

"yay let's go find Yang" Ruby said this day had took a 180 for her this was now the day she found her brother again and she planned to keep him close she had no idea that Adam was thinking about how to protect her so he didn't lose her again.

-scene change-

"Came down Weiss we don't know the full story or if they even really know each other." Blake said as Weiss was disturbed by the news that their leader might be know or even be related to a criminal. But she also realised that Blake was right she didn't know what the truth was and she shouldn't jump to conclusions, this was Ruby they were talking about sweet, innocent Ruby.

"you're right but what do we say to her" Weiss asked

"That I don't know but I think we should at least try to get the full story before we make any judgements about it." Blake Replied with that they started thinking about what to do and say. They decided ageist telling team JNPR almost immediately after all it was Ruby's secret to tell they had stumbled across it by accident.

 **And that's it some hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to be listing some semblance ideas below and I want you to tell me what you think also if you have any ideas for one let me know ok Jaune and the others of team JNPR will be showing up in the next chapter hopefully so stay tuned.**

 **Jaune semblance ideas:**

 **Hyper wing: six glowing wings much like Guilmon gets from the hyper wing card in digimon these wings would be able to shout feathers like nethermore and extend to create a shield or offensive close range attack.**

 **Light manipulation: the ability to manipulate light as the name suggests Jaune would be able to use this to create beams of light energy and also would be able to use it to make him invisible by bending the light around him. Can also be used like a flash bang grenade to temporarily blind an enemy.**

 **Ability to talk and command animals: this is another obvious one able to talk to and command any animal not Grimm though. He would even have the ability to see what the animal is seeing if he is linked to its aura.**

 **Ren semblance ideas:**

 **Short range teleportation: self-explanatory again able to teleport to any nearby place Ren can see he can teleport through walls IF he knows what's on the other side.**

 **Wind manipulation: able to control to air around him can use this to add to his speed by parting he wind in front of him and able to use it to repel certain attacks even use it to blow back enemy's and attack from a distance without StormFlower.**

 **Plant manipulation: able to control plants to attack or ensnare enemies leaving them easier to attack to escape from if needed.**

 **Ok that's all I've thought of so far let me know what one you what seen In this fanfic until next time Arctic out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beast and the Gemstone**

 **Ok so it's been a while since my last chapter in this story and by a while I mean over a year and since then a lot of things have changed for instance we just found out Ruby's birthday is October 31** **st** **aka Halloween if the chibi series is canon. Also, Ren's semblance has been revealed and I have seen a logical theory for Jaune's not to mention that Ruby's has been developed. but you will have to wait and see for what it is. Also, I still do not own RWBY so yea there's that.**

Chapter 4:

"YYYYAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!" a loud voice cried out, said girl turned around. only to be tackle hugged by her younger sister in a blur of rose petals.

"Whoa, what's got you in a rush sis?" Asked Yang hugging her sister back, wondering about what had improved her little sister's mood so much.

"Oh, Yang Today's the best day ever!" Ruby said looking up at Yang wearing the biggest smile ever. "I Found Him."

It took Yang a minute of thinking about what Ruby said to figure out what she meant. She could only mean a member of her family and Ruby's Mum and Dad were confirmed dead so that left…

"Ruby, there you are. Man, you weren't kidding about being fast." A man with red hair approached them, he was a lot older. But Yang could easily see that this was the same person from the photo under Ruby's pillow back at beacon. The man stopped and looked at Yang with distrust, but stopped once he saw how Ruby was acting and figured this was someone important to her. Trying to be as civil as possible he decided to introduce himself. "Hello my name is- "

"Adam Taurus. I know Ruby told me a lot about you what she could remember anyway I'm Yang Ruby's Big sister or adoptive Big sister anyway." Yang said cutting Adam off as Ruby walked beside him.

"Yep, turns out he came here because of what happened to AND his agreed to come back to beacon with us." Ruby said.

"Yes, well I'm hardly going to abandon the only family I have left, that and Ruby left me little choice." Adam said not use to talking to humans like this before.

" 'chuckles' let me guess: puppy dog eyes?" Yang said. Making Adam back take a little, seeing his reaction she continued "Don't worry, she often gets her way with those."

"Oh, Yang we need to talk to Ozpin as well as Blake and Weiss." Ruby said remembering why she came to find her sister.

"Why's that Sis" Yang said unknowingly making Adam's fist clench.

'I should have been there for her, not this girl. I'm her brother.' Adam thought before letting out a silent sigh he couldn't change the past but he was here now and nothing would stop him from being there for his little sister like he should have been.

During this Ruby was giving Yang the quick version of everything. After hearing everything Yang agreed to take Adam back to Beacon on her bike while Ruby used her semblance to get back. After sending a quick message to Ozpin and getting Adam's attention, they were off. About an hour later they arrived at beacon. Ruby and Adam set off to Ozpin's office Yang talked to the rest of the team. As Yang walked up to their dorm she heard Blake and Weiss talking.

"Ok you Guys, Ruby wants… us… to…. 'sigh' were did you find that" Yang said as she opened the door and saw that the two girls were holding Ruby's Family Photo.

"Well…" Blake said.

"It's my fault, Ruby seemed down so I wanted to do something nice-" Weiss said before being cut off.

"Whoa, you, nice? Who are you and what have you done with Weiss." Yang said smiling.

"Very Funny, anyway I was tidying Ruby's bed and I… found it under her pillow" Weiss said.

"Yang, Does Ruby Know the Boy in the Photo." Blake asked.

"Kind of" was the reply.

"How?" was the next question.

"Look that's not my place to say-" Yang said before Blake cut her off.

"Yang do you know who that is you can't let Ruby near someone like that." Blake said nearly yelling.

"Look Ruby's at Ozpin's office we should be getting a message soon to go their if you want answers about this then ask Ruby it's her story to tell." Yang said, then speak of the devil they each got a message from Ozpin and made their way to his office.

Meanwhile at Ozpin's office:

"So, despite being about 3 years above the graduation age you want to Join beacon?" Ozpin said holding his favourite coffee mug.

"That's Right sir." Adam Replied struggling to be civil he still held distrust for humans from both that day and personal experiences. But Ruby said that Ozpin was a nice man who saw past physical appearances so for her he would try.

"Well here at beacon we are proud to accept students from all kinds of origans including faunus. however, in saying that I am also aware of your actions in the White Fang and I hope you forgive me for being concerned for my students' safety while on school grounds" Ozpin said.

"I joined the White Fang to try to bring equality to the faunus and Humans. They became a second family after I lost my original, however recent… events, have me doubting their goals." Adam Replied.

"Well it was certainly a shock to find out that you were Summer's child." Ozpin said much to Adam and Ruby's shock. "Oh Yes I knew your mother and your father too you remind me a lot of him Adam you both have the same mask on your emotions, same determination to achieve you goals no matter what they are. your mother on the other hand had a kindness about her always wanting to help everyone she could and wore her emotions on her sleeve. I can see a lot of them in the two of you."

"Sir-" Adam said before being cut off.

"Call me Professor Ozpin" Ozpin said.

"Ok, Prof. Ozpin what about me staying here?" Adam said.

"We will discuss that when the rest of team RWBY arrive they should be Right about…" looking over to the screen on the left side of his desk which lit up saying 'Access Request' "Now, come in."

The door unlocked and in stepped WBY who looked around all apart from Blake who was staring at the person in front of Ozpin's desk next to their Leader.

"Ruby, Get away from him!" Yelled Blake. Reaching for Gambol Shroud.

"Blake It's ok-" Ruby cried out.

"It's not ok, do you have any idea who that is." Blake said getting in a fighting stance.

"He's my brother." Ruby said stepping in front of him with her arms out.

"He's your… brother? But how? How can you possibly be related to someone like him? He's a monster." Blake said glaring at Adam.

"Harsh words, my darling" Adam said.

"Don't call me that" Blake said tightening her grip on Gambol Shroud.

"But, not undeserved I'll admit that. However, Ruby is my sister and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her even if it means leaving the Fang." Adam said. Which shocked Blake for a second time the Fang meant everything to Adam to hear he would leave it. He must care a lot about Ruby, but that didn't mean he was off the hook yet.

"As interesting as this all is, I believe that we had some matters to discuss?" Said Ozpin. "So, I would appreciate it if you would kindly holster your Weapon, Miss Belladonna."

Blake did as she was asked and WBY took a seat though Blake's was the fairest from Adam. "Good now we were just about to discuss if Adam could join Beacon now obviously he is too old to be a student. However, there are some students that may benefit from having a tutor." Ozpin said.

"Professor I honestly don't think I could do well with teaching." Adam said he was a soldier not a teacher.

"I know, however If you want to stay at Beacon you must earn it like everyone else be that as a student learning to be the next protectors or as a teacher guiding them. Also, you would do well for one student in particular"

"Who's that professor?" Ruby asked.

"As I said to the two of you earlier we accept people from all walks of life, Jaune Ark is one such student you see unlike the rest of you apart from Blake and Adam. Jaune did not go to any hunter school in fact he didn't have any training at all."

"Then how did he get into beacon." Weiss said "If he can't fight, he shouldn't be here."

"Let me explain, Jaune faked his transcripts but managed to pass the entrance exam by using some unusual tactics to get though them." Ozpin said "Hunters that can muscle their way through a fight are common, take Cardin for example. but it's not just the grim that hunters deal with, sometimes it's the criminals to. Roman Torchwick is just one such case, enemies who can out think you, who aren't stronger but smarter. We need more people like Jaune who can plan and think outside the box. Since joining Beacon Jaune has had help from Miss Nikos in training his fighting skills. But I'm afraid that there is only so much she can do. She is unknowingly holding back in training him because he is a friend and it's affecting his progress he needs someone who won't hold back someone who will push him past his limits."

"And you want that person to be me?" Adam said looking at Ozpin.

"Correct, consider it part of the condition of you staying beacon. after all, with your background I need to know that I can trust you around the students." Ozpin replied knowing the Jaune was probably one of the safest to have around Adam for now, that was if he really cared about Ruby as much as he said he did.

"Let me meet this Jaune kid and catch up with Ruby first I'll have your answer by morning." Adam said appearing to be in thought.

Ruby looked at her brother, though the last time she saw that look she was about 4, but she was pretty sure she knew what it meant. It was the look he got when he had already agreed to something but wanted time to prepare for it.

"Very well, here's the location of your temporary sleeping quarters and Jaune's dorm is just across from Team RWBY's so they can introduce you." Ozpin said sending the information to Ruby's scroll

On the way back to the Dorm everyone had different thoughts running though their heads. Blake was on edge about Adam staying and was ready to draw her weapon at a moment's notice and made no real effort to hide this fact. Weiss was similar to Blake but was putting on her usual confident royal air. Yang was happy for her sister. Ruby was just happy that her brother was back but was worried about Blake and made a mental note to talk to her. Adam was a mix he was happy that he had found his sister or rather she found him. He was also a bit upset with Blake for how she left, though he understands her reasons. Finally, he was annoyed that he had to train some kid who apparently, didn't have any kind of training until a few months ago.

"Oh, we're here" Ruby called out grabbing Adams hand a pulled him to JNPR's Dorm before knocking on the door smiling. "I'll introduce you."

Adam was about to protest when the door opened and a Boy with Blond hair wearing blue jeans, a black jumper and white Armor appeared.

"Who is- Oh, Ruby how are you" said the boy before noticing the person standing beside her "You going to me to your new friend."

"Jaune just the man we wanted to see." Ruby said making Adam double take, this was Jaune? "I Wanted you to meet my Brother; Adam"

"Wait you have a brother to?" Jaune asked. "How come you never told us about Him."

"Well… it's a long story do you mind if we come in we need to talk." Ruby asked.

"Yea, sure come in the others are here though so it might be a bit crowded" Jaune said moving aside to let Ruby and Adam in. about an hour later and some drinks Ruby had told them all about what happened 11 years ago, with Adam helping were he could. After which Team JNPR was silent even Nora.

"Well, I think I can safely say we're all very happy for you two to have found each other after all this time." Pyrrha said smiling to which everyone else voiced their agreement.

"Thanks, but that was only part of what we wanted to talk about." Ruby said.

"What else did you need to talk about? Weiss isn't your sister or something is she." Jaune Joked making Adam and Weiss spit take at the though.

"No 'cough' way would 'cough' I ever 'cough' be related to a Schnee." Adam said trying not to chock on his drink, with Ruby trying to help him.

"Sorry, bad joke" Jaune apologised.

"It's fine." Ruby said "anyway, part of the condition of Adam staying here is that he becomes a tutor more accurately your tutor."

"What? I don't need a tutor I'm doing fine… I'm doing fine right guys." Jaune said.

"Jaune your one of the lowest scores in combat class." Ruby Replied

"Yes, well That's why Pyrrha's helping me" Jaune Replied nervously. "Besides I got into beacon that stands for something"

This made Ruby and Adam look at each other and Pyrrha did not like that. "Jaune we know about your transcripts." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? there's nothing wrong with my transcripts." Jaune said getting more nervous as was Pyrrha 'how did they find out, oh man I'll have to convince them their wrong'

"We know Jaune, Ozpin told us." Adam said making Jaune start to panic as well as Pyrrha.

"Jaune what are they talking about?" Ren asked.

"Yea, Jaune what's going on?" Nora asked.

"It turns out, Jaune Faked his Transcripts to get into beacon." Ruby said.

"It also turns out that Ozpin knew about this but let it slide." Adam continued.

"Wait Ozpin Knew" Said both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"That's right, he also knows that you're training him. but says your unconsciously holding him back by holding back yourself more than needed." Ruby said.

"Ok, any other bombshells we should know about?" Questioned Jaune.

"Hmm, well there is this." Replied Ruby removing her hair clips revealing her wolf ears.

"Wait, you're a faunus!" Jaune Exclaimed.

"What the Heck Ruby." Weiss said. "I get why Blake didn't tell us, but you know we accepted her for who she is. so why didn't you?"

"It's because if I did then you would ask why Yang wasn't." Ruby said. "being a faunus is heredity so you would all be curious which would lead to questions. Questions I just wasn't ready to answer, I just… don't like talking about what happened."

Everyone was quiet after that, thinking about it they could understand why Ruby kept it hidden from them.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you would have your reasons. I just thought that when Blake agreed to come to us if there was something troubling her, that it that way for all of us." Weiss said

"Wow, a Schnee apologising to a faunus. I guess there's a first time for everything" Adam stated.

"Just because you're Ruby's brother doesn't mean I have to like you and by the way I'm not my Father." Wiess replied.

"Guys please, this is the first time I've seen Adam in years I'd rather not have it be of him fighting with my best friend." Ruby said realising where this was going.

Adam and Wiess glared at each other then looked back to Ruby.

"Ruby's right we've gotten off track anyway, so Adam you said you were going to train me?" Jaune said trying to help Ruby out.

"Fine, get your gear and meet me in the combat room. If I'm going to train you I need to know how good you are." Adam said.

About half an hour later teams JNPR and RWBY as well as Adam were in the Combat Room with Jaune and Adam geared up on the arena.

"alright kid, take few swings at me." Adam said.

"Wait, what?" Jaune said.

"If you want my help, then take a few swings at me like you're in a real fight. Don't worry I can take it."

"alright." Jaune said hesitantly drawing his sword and shield. Jaune moved in to a fighting stance that Pyrrha showed him, Taking a few adjusting steps. Before charging at Adam first going for a horizontal slice to which Adam merely stepped back from to safely avoid. Followed by a vertical slice and other slices and stabs all of which Adam stepped out of the way of.

"If this is the best you can do, then I suggest you go home. I've seen civilians with better skills." Adam said. Which enraged Jaune who proceeded press his attack against Adam harder, Adam continued to step out of the way of any of Jaune's attacks. After another 15 minutes of this Adam called to stop.

"I… Can… still… go" Panted Jaune.

"I've seen enough, Frankly I Think you shouldn't have been accepted here at all certainly not at the level you're at. Even with Pyrrha's training" Adam said making Pyrrha want to retaliate to that remake. "However, you have determination and I've seen worse then you. Give me a copy of your Timetable for classes I'll make a training schedule based around it."

"Wait, your going to train me?" Jaune said, Adam nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me yet, your going to go though hell before I'm even half finished with you. If you survive you'll become stronger, if not… well that's not my problem."

"Wait what…" Jaune said with a sudden sense of dread.

"Let's head back, tomorrows the weekend so I'll be round in the morning to start your training." Adam said walking off the Arena. As they were walking back Ruby went beside Adam.

"Weren't you a little harsh on Jaune?" Ruby said.

"Maybe but he has to know that the world won't do him any favours." Adam said. "and besides he needs this whether he realises it or not. I could tell during our fight Jaune is someone who has been cuddled all though his life, first was probably by his parents or other family. Now it's Pyrrha that's not what he needs, Ozpin was right he needs someone willing to push him further then he thinks he can. I'll also need a better look but he may need new weapon as well."

This made Ruby curious. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because, it's old not sure how old but defiantly older then he is meaning that it could be weaker then it once was. It seems well made which could extend its life, but I wouldn't trust it to hold up to any large Grim strike or strong huntsmen."

"Ruby was quiet she had seen Jaune's weapon when they first arrived at beacon but had been so court up in making a new friend that she didn't pay as much attention to it as she could of.

"Looks like were here, I'll see you tomorrow little Red." Said Adam smiling and rubbing the top of Ruby's head.

"Ack, Stop it! Adam!" Ruby Cried out, but it felt good knowing that her brother cared in his own unique way. "Goodnight Adam... Adam?"

"Yes Ruby?" Adam said.

"You'll still be here, tomorrow right? This all won't turn out to be a dream" Ruby said slightly afraid before felling two arms wrap around her.

"Tell me does this feel like a dream to you?"

"No but- "

"No buts, this is real Ruby I'm here and I'm going to be here tomorrow as well now, it's getting late and you need to sleep. I'll stop by first thing tomorrow, if it makes you feel better."

"It does, Thanks Adam." Ruby said before going back inside her dorm.

Turning around and heading back to his scroll and sent a message to Oz 'I'll do it'.

 **Wow, almost two years since I last updated this story. Sorry it took so long to get this up I know that you all have been waiting for it. Also, a number of you have brought up my grammar, punctuation etc. …. Again. Please know I have no Bata reader so I have to do it myself, which means that I'm more likely to miss things that you may see. I don't mean this as an excuse I'm just saying to try and be patient with me. I'll be rewriting past chapters to attempt to fix any errors I can find. And going over new ones with a closer eye before I post them**


End file.
